


A Moment of Vulnerability

by DoveLeonhardt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveLeonhardt/pseuds/DoveLeonhardt
Summary: At the end of their second year of training, the Cadets decide to have a sleepover. With so many things to discover about each other, soon the girls find themselves in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare.And while Annie Leonhardt didn't really want to participate, it was hard not to confess something while surrounded by her closest friends.Or the fic where Annie admits that she's had a crush on Armin for a long time before they became canon.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	A Moment of Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a random idea that I felt like writing and sharing with u guys. Just wanna leave a disclaimer here.
> 
> \- Based on official art of the girls, it is safe to assume Annie felt comfortable with them and they had normal conversations any teenager would have. In fact, I got this idea thanks to official art.
> 
> \- Annie having a moment of vulnerability where she confesses something personal is not OOC. Specially if she considers these people her friends.
> 
> If you guys feel like following me on twitter where I make polls about what to write next, my Twitter is @ AphroditeAruani

Annie didn't even know why she agreed to this, but here she was.

The girls somehow managed to get their hands on some fruit, honey, cheese and even a little bit of alcohol that Ymir stole from the kitchen. So Krista suggested it would be a good idea to eat their sugary fruits together and have a sleepover of sorts, all of them currently piling up their stuff on four of the beds.

They had a couple of free days, since this was the end of their second year of training. And while everyone else went to visit their families or do something more important, the girls had nothing to do outside of the quarters. So at least they would try and make it fun. They were finally alone, after all, with only a few other girls around.

Ymir and Krista were really excited for some reason, while Sasha was mostly excited to eat and spend some time with her friends. Mikasa wasn't as happy but she liked the idea of spending a night like normal teenagers, while Annie... Simply said yes because she was a little bit tired of listening to Reiner and Bertholt. They were her friends, kind of, but that didn't automatically mean she wanted to spend all of her time with them.

As soon as the little group finally got together, Krista opened the wooden containers that had the cut up fruit inside of them, and soon everyone started talking about random stuff while eating. And since no one was checking up on them, Ymir subtly opened one of the bottles of mead she stole from the kitchen.

"I thought all afternoon about what we could do and I got some ideas" Krista smiled as brightly as always. "We could tell each other scary stories, or maybe play truth or dare."

Ah, Krista. Always so bubbly.

Sasha and Ymir immediately agreed, Mikasa doing so too reluctantly, while Annie simply said "Ok" before going back to eating her strawberries. She wasn't that interested in games but would play along.

"So, truth or dare first." Sasha announced, looking at the other girls with that bright smile of hers. "I pick... Krista. Truth or dare?"

Annie lifted her brow.

"O-oh... Truth?"

"Are you and Ymir dating?"

"Ah..."

The blonde girl immediately felt her cheeks turn red, and before she could say anything Ymir started laughing loudly, the bottle of mead in her hand, clear sign that she was the first one that started drinking.

She grabbed Krista from the waist, winking at the rest.

"I mean, we sleep together every night after the instructor leaves, make of that what you will."

That immediately caused the girls to start laughing, even Annie let out a chuckle. Those two were so in love, it was painfully obvious.

"O-Ok! It's my turn!" Krista finally said, pointing at Mikasa. She was clearly embarassed and wanted to mess with the others too. "Mikasa, truth or dare?"

"Huh...?" The girl seemed taken aback by the sudden question, but after a couple seconds finally replied. "...Truth"

"When are you going to confess to Eren?"

"Pfft-"

The girls suddenly started chuckling, because judging by Mikasa's face she was simply not expecting that. It was funny to see the always alert Ackerman not knowing what to do or say.

"He's so dense, she could kiss him and he still wouldn't get it." Annie mentioned while grabbing another piece of fruit, all of them laughing at the comment except for Mikasa, who was too busy blushing and trying to hide her face in a discreet way.

"...I don't have anything to confess"

"Bwah, try to come up with something more believable." Sasha complained, biting on a piece of sugary apple.

"We all know what you feel for that dumbass." Ymir smirked, resting her head on Krista's shoulder.

"He's not-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know." The brunette said before she could finish her sentence. "He's amazing and all. But we wanna know when you're gonna tell him."

Mikasa looked down for a second, and, unexpectedly, it was Annie who saved her.

"...Mikasa can't do all the work. She already babysits him all the time, he should be the one growing a pair. Next."

Even though it was obvious Ymir wanted to complain, it was Krista who subtly stopped her, grabbing her hand. The brunnete frowned a little. She wanted to know, but Mikasa was clearly not ready.

"Ok, Mikasa, your turn."

For a second the girl thought about making Annie pick truth or dare, but considering she saved her mere seconds ago, it wouldn't be that nice of her to do so. So she looked at Sasha, smiling a little. If everyone was playing that game of asking embarassing questions, she would too.

"Sasha, Truth or dare?"

"Uh? Hm..." The hunter thought about it for a second, before finally replying. "...Truth"

"...Is it true you and Connie are...?"

"No!" Sasha immediately denied, a clear expression of disgust on her face. Annie thought it was funny to see her react so badly over a simple question. "He's like my brother! No way."

"And what about Jean?" Krista asked.

"That horseface? He's stupid." The hunter pouted a little, apparently overwhelmed by such questions.

"Ah, you'll find someone eventually. Someone that can cook for you all day long." Ymir chuckled, Sasha's eyes getting bright in a second.

"Ah, I wish. I would marry him without doubts."

"...Well, I believe there's one person that we haven't asked anything yet..." Ymir smirked. "Sasha, wanna ask anything to our friend Annie here?"

"Oh" The hunter smirked, thinking of something. "It has to be a good question. Annie, truth or dare?"

Like hell they were getting an answer out of her, if that's what they wanted to find out.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you like."

The other girls gasped a little, even Mikasa covered her mouth in an attempt not to chuckle. Leonhardt was clearly not expecting a verbal dare. Sasha was too smart.

"I..."

It was strange to see the usually calm and composed blonde not knowing what to say, and she looked at Mikasa, like she was expecting for her to return the favor and save her from answering, but Annie had no such luck. Mikasa simply smiled, whispering a small "Sorry".

That traitorous hag.

"So, Annie? Wanna tell us who occupies that blondie head of yours?"

Annie frowned, crossing her arms and resting against the wooden pillar behind her.

"No one."

"Oh, come on. There has to be someone. Is it Reiner?"

"Fuck, no." She said with obvious disgust, the girls laughing.

"And what about Bertholt?" Krista suggested. "You only spend time with those two if you're not with us or alone."

"Bertholt is nice but doesn't talk much." The blonde shrugged. "I don't see him that way."

"Then you really don't like anyone?" Sasha pouted.

"No."

"Nah, she's lying, she has lies all over her face." Ymir smirked. "But apparently we'll have to dig a little deeper for her to tell us"

"Try me."

"Ah, let's think..." Krista muttered, resting one of her fingers on top of her lower lip. "What about Jean? You were paired up with him for a couple exercises."

"No way."

"If the name of the guy starts with E and ends with ren, I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Ymir suggested, a small smirk on her lips.

Annie frowned.

"That's Mikasa's problem. Don't throw it at me."

"Then who?" Sasha complained, clearly frustrated. "Is it Connie? Marco? Thomas? Or is it a girl?"

"Ooh, Annie, didn't have you for one." Ymir laughed, wrapping her arm around Krista. "What, got the hots for one of the girls?"

"Not really." Annie shrugged. To be honest she didn't have much to say on the matter.

"So you're losing your dare?"

"Uh?"

"If you don't tell us who you like, you lose against Sasha. And you know how Sasha is, she's gonna tell everyone she beat you at something."

Annie frowned.

They were right. And it's not like she cared about what other people thought, but she hated losing.

"So? Anything to say?"

Fuck. Somehow, Sasha managed to corner her. And while she didn't really want to say anything, she knew perfectly well that the hunter would not let her live it down if she tapped out.

"...I'll tell you a name, but if I find out that anyone else knows i'll beat you all up one by one."

"Whoo, violence. Must be someone we know then."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, even Mikasa. And before she knew it, she was already starting to blush, trying to think of the correct sentences on her mind.

"Oh my god look at her face!" Sasha exclaimed. "Annie's blushing!"

"Oh my god, you're right." Mikasa's eyes grew wider, clearly taken aback.

"Now I really need to know who it is!" Ymir clapped her hands together. "Spill, Annie."

"...min"

"Hm? What was that?"

She bit her lower lip.

"...Armin"

"...What!?" The four of them exclaimed, surprised stares coming from the small group.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Krista covered her mouth, being just as shocked as the rest.

"You wanted to know. Why would I lie?" Annie complained with her usual tough façade, her face feeling warm as hell.

"Our Armin?" Mikasa whispered, clearly in disbelief herself.

"What other Armin do we know?"

"The... Tiny one? The guy that smiles all the time? That's the one you like?"

"You guys kept pressing for a name! I don't like him, I just find him easier to tolerate than you all."

"Oh my god, Annie..." Ymir smiled, finally letting out a loud laugh. "How do you expect me to keep quiet about this?"

"The same way you expect me to keep quiet about you sleeping with your girlfriend every single night."

"Ah, that's mean."

"Wait, but, Annie... This is really special coming from you." Krista smiled after a bit, looking at her with understanding. "What makes you like him? You can tell us, I promise we won't say anything."

...Damned Krista and her kind smiles.

"Nothing in particular..."

"Well, there has to be something." Sasha insisted in a soft whisper. It was almost like the four of them knew they were treating with someone that would close herself off if she felt too questioned.

"I would like to know too, Annie." Mikasa smiled softly for the first time in the night. "I think Armin would be happy if he knew."

"I doubt it." She said in a low tone, trying not to look at them. "Someone like Krista or Mina would be more his type."

"Then it's clear you don't know what his type is" Mikasa chuckled softly.

All of them were looking at her with clear expectation in their eyes, and Annie simply sighed, feeling an unusual nervousness take over her.

"I don't know... He's always so kind to people, no matter what. Even if they're rude or mean to him he'll try to find a way to fix it all in a pacific way, I guess. It's different from me." She almost whispered, but the girls were paying so much attention that they managed to understand every single word. "And he always tries to see the good in people, regardless of what they truly are... I guess I admire that."

Even Ymir seemed to have been softened by the timid words of the blonde girl, all of them simply looking at her with a slight curiosity and a newfound perspective.

"...And what about his looks? No offense, but I thought you had a different type..." Said Krista.

"Like I care about those things." Annie smiled sadly. There was no point in this. Not with how different they were; even their land of birth was different. "He's handsome to me."

"Oh, Annie..." Sasha almost immediately softened, hugging her from the side. "You're not as cold as I thought. I'm glad."

"And you're not as dumb as I thought, look, you even made me spill out one of my darkest secrets." Annie smiled a bit, honestly not that bothered by Sasha's closeness.

Eventually they started talking about other things, but there was no denying that the thing that remained the most on their minds was Annie's shy confession.

She was clearly more human than they initially thought.

[···]

"Did you give the girls the raincloaks Shardis sent?"

"Uh? No, not really..."

"What's up with that face, Reiner? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jean mentioned.

"It's nothing" He tried to smile. "We'll give them to them tomorrow, I think they're sleeping now."

Ah, Annie...

What kind of mess did she get herself into?

*"Wait, but, Annie... This is really special coming from you. What makes you like him...?"*

The blonde warrior looked at the bed where Armin was laying on, so oblivious, apparently too focused on the book he was reading.

Shit...

It would've been possible for them to have something... But certainly not in this life, he thought.

Reiner sighed.

In his mind, it was hopeless.

But just as everyone else, he would've never expected everything that came next. Because they certainly took their time, but it wasn't as hopeless as he thought.


End file.
